


Underwater

by kidney99



Series: Underwater [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Captivity, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Multi, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Reader needs a Band-aid, Small mention of blood, Smut, There is going to be cursing, Violence, Water, basically everyone is a mess, power struggles, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Set after Kylo Ren becomes the Commander.Your longing for Poe Dameron has caught Kylo Ren’s eye, and now you’re trapped with him.The First Order finally strikes for your family’s power, and the only vulnerability is you. The plan was to arrest you and your family and immediately take down all the power you hold against the First Order. But now, an attack is made to the Commander’s ship, leaving the two of you in danger. During your time with the Kylo Ren, his anger and curiosity rises when he finds out of your infatuation and game with Poe Dameron. The pilot’s worried feelings for you raises the challenge of the chase between the Resistance and the First Order.The ship descibed in this is not in Star Wars!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Reader
Series: Underwater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768513
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1 - The Book

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this story is available on tumblr as well, search up kidney9-9! and this is my first story of kylo ren and poe dameron, and i'm happy! i'm not sure how long it will be, but chapters should range around 1k-4k. please let me know what you think of the story! :)  
> if you have any questions, let me know!
> 
> this story is under editing!

Fucking Poe Dameron was the only thing you desired in life at this point. You already had everything you could ask for, expect for the pilot. You’ve met him before, and it only left you wanting and lusting for him. But what caught your eye now was his lips; they were pulled up into a smirk, watching you drift yourself along the room with such elegance.

You were greeting yourself to other elites in the casino. The job was boring and tiresome to you, and he was the only thing here that deemed your curiosity. His eyes were watching you like a hawk, and it pulled you into his presence fast. The gaze shimmered its way down your dress, eyeing you with more lust now. It pulled you from your duties, and just as you arrived at the corner he was leaning against, he looked back to your eyes.

“And why are you here?” You questioned, arms crossing, not in defense but in interest. Poe tilted his head to the side, still looking at your face, before he pushed himself up from the wall and again eyed you down. His gaze was making you feel warmer now, compared to when you were buttering up the disgusting customers. Poe’s smirk never faltered at your arrival, but instead deepened, and you could tell wherever his thoughts were heading, you would shiver at the slightest mention of it.

Poe never answered your question, but his gaze lingered on you for a few seconds longer and an arm of his drifted up along your exposed back. “You look divine.” He spoke up with confidence. His statement wasn’t wrong. Your sparkling black dress fitted perfectly around your body, pronouncing your curves, dropping low to show some cleavage and it pulled around your feet. Your hair was pulled into a delightful and elegant style, presenting you almost as a princess.

Your facial expression feigned boredom, but inside you felt the small building of hotness pull around in your body. Poe’s hand softly shifted random shapes along your backside, slowly drifting lower. “I’m sure you taste divine too.” He whispered, glancing back to your face, as if to see what you were feeling. You shivered at that moment, your eyes dropping suddenly as you breathed out deeply. You didn’t even know you were holding your breath.

“What do you want?” You asked, closing your eyes softly memorizing his touch. Something wasn’t sitting right at the back of your head. You knew what he was, and who he aligned with, but it wasn’t bothering you for some reason. Maybe it was because he was fucking hot, but you should have known better. Poe Dameron, the best Resistant pilot, shouldn’t be in your family’s casino. The extravagant place was filled to the brim with First Order representatives, informants, and officers; but it looked like none of them noticed him.

Those sick old fucks were wasting their money away at the tables and machines, not even noticing the exchange between you and the pilot. “You know what I want.” Poe finally answered you, voice low and wavering on desire but you could hear the slight authority in it.

You opened your eyes and copied his actions with tilting your head and leaning away from his hand. The loss of his touch barely bothered you at this point, with the building sexual tension between you too. “I don’t know what you want exactly, why don’t you tell me?” You feigned innocence, lips drooping down into a small pout. Poe grunted back at you, irritated at the game you were trying to play.

“Give me information.” Poe whispered, tugging at your shoulders now pulling you closer to him. No fun. You pouted even more, now pushing your hand up to catch his face. He sighed out as you pressed a soft hand up on the side of his face. “You know what I want.” You mimicked, turning his head to the side as you leaned in and kissed into his neck.

The pilot now tensing up at your gesture of affection, now trying to push his arousal for you away. It wasn’t working though, with the feeling of you breathing on his neck and leaving sloppy kisses. You pulled away, face full of your intentions, as you pulled his face closer to yours. He leaned down fully and captured your lips at once, as you sighed out at the feeling. His lips were rough on yours, and he pushed into your mouth with his tongue, and in an instant, he pulled back.

Groaning at the lost of his lips, you opened your eyes again to see he was staring at you intensely. “Give me the information, and I’ll give you what you want.” He demanded, pushing you back harder, making you stumble slightly on your heels.

You rolled your eyes in response to him. That information he wanted was about every single one of your clients. Most of them were in debt with your family, from losing millions of credits by playing the odds here. Your family sometimes forgave their debts, only to get information of the First Order, or anything that is worth knowing. People end up selling out big secrets, just to get their money back, even though it risked their lives against your family and the First Order. But fuck, were you willing to hand it over to Poe. It didn’t even matter to you; you just wanted him so much. But even then, you really liked playing games and if Poe was so desperate for the information, he should be willing to play.

You walked away slowly, pulling Poe’s arm along with you, as you smirked to the customers who now looked your way. Poe yanked his arm back, but followed right behind you, hiding his face behind the jacket he brought along. If Poe was caught here, there would be no way out of this mess. Taking this mission was a big risk for Poe, but if it meant a win for the Resistance, he would do it.

You walked through a few hallways, as Poe struggled to hide his face away from the drifting eyes in the casino. You led him into your office and watched as he took a seat on the couch, as you closed the door. You hummed out as you sat next to him, glancing as he sighed out loudly.

“Who goes first?” Poe questioned, gazing back to you. The way you kissed his neck flashed back in his mind, as you leaned forward and lightly touched his shoulder again. Your hand crept forward onto his chest, as you spoke out, “I do.”, and the moment you answered, Poe leaned towards you.

He aimed to kiss your lips as your hands drifted lower. When his lips met yours, he breathed out deeply, tugging on your dress to pull you closer to him. You resisted his actions as you placed a hand on his thigh, slowly travelling upwards to his belt.

“Poe,” you sighed out softly, bringing his attention to hear you speak. “If you want information, you’re going to have to earn it.” You said, now grasping his belt and unclipping it roughly. Poe blinked back at you, now understanding your words with a small “Oh.”

Poe Dameron was a player, but you were the fucking creator of this game. You knew exactly how to get what you wanted, or rather needed now, and you were going to enjoy it. Pulling the belt apart, you stand back on your legs and walk to your desk, while Poe sat breathless watching you.

“I didn’t realize sex was all it took to take down the First Order.” Poe replied, now grinning at you as you pulled out a book. You rolled your eyes back to him, it seemed like he was being a little cocky now and sure you liked it but at the same time, you wanted to remind him you were in control.

“Sex, Poe? This isn’t sex.” You spoke out, not looking at him but instead just looking through the small book in your hands. It contained some information of the officers of the First Order, but it was completely useless information. You had many more booklets of this containing actual useful evidence, but you weren’t ready to give it up.

The pilot felt confused at your words, now unsure what to do. He stayed seated on the couch, eyeing the book in your hand as you sat yourself on your knees in front of him. You handed him the book with instructions, “Read aloud, and don’t stop till I’m done.” You placed your hands back onto his thighs, now griping at his pants and tugging.

His breath stalled as you pulled his pants down to his feet, now leaving only his boxers to cover his lower body. You grinned at the nervous expression on his face, now laughing as he started to read. The words were very boring to hear, but his sighs and the way his voice trembled pleased you. Poe felt himself shift around in the seat as you ran a finger under his belly button, underneath his shirt. With one gentle hand, you began to pull at his boxers, slowly teasing him.

And then you heard the gunshots. Immediately, Dameron pulled himself up, trembling as he buckled up his pants again and staring at you. “Next time?” He questioned, now pushing the book into a pocket inside his jacket as you stood up to go view the monitors that observed the casino.

You didn’t bother to answer him, just continued to look at your screens in shock. It was the First Order attacking, and you had a very good reason to suspect why. Groaning out in annoyance, you pointed to your door and Poe gave you a final smirk before running off. It seemed that he escaped already, when you started to leave your office.

The floor was starting to shake now too, as you walked calmly through the halls watching as your employees buzzed about, searching for the exits. Stormtroopers lined the halls, blasters ready in their arms as you walked into the main part of the casino. A tall figure walked into the casino, dressed in all black, and stopped once he saw you.

Igniting his lightsaber, Kylo Ren held it up pointed to you, as you slowly raised your hands in surrender. “Traitor.” He spat out, and even though he was covered by a mask, you knew his face held a certain mixture of venom and disgust.


	2. Chapter 2 - Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your longing for Poe Dameron has caught Kylo Ren’s eye, and now you’re trapped with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy! and let me know what you think :)

Of course, you volunteered to walk yourself up to the ship. It was already bad for business that the casino was stormed, but if word spread that you were arrested, the business would suffer. Your princess like features were still in place though, and with that you were pleased. It was nice to have some class, even though you were probably going to be treated as trash.

You sighed out, thinking of Poe Dameron. So close, if only it was a few days ago. You were more irritated at the fact you hadn’t been able to play with him, than you were at being detained. This wasn’t the first time you were arrested too. You’ve been arrested in the part for many things, and all of which couldn’t be proven. But you had never been arrested by the First Order.

And you had never even seen Kylo Ren before. You knew of him and of his capabilities. But you didn’t know that much, and honestly you didn’t even care about it. He couldn’t be that bad. But glancing back to his figure, and that mask, you felt yourself shiver at the possibilities of the rumors you have heard.

The rumors were all about his murderous intentions, and violent actions. The silliest thing you had heard was he used the force to make someone unable to talk. It just seemed somewhat ridiculous and humorous to you. The force was meant to be used for sensible things, that’s what you’ve always thought.

But the worst thing you had heard about him was of the pile of ashes in his quarters. You heard it when you were walking aimlessly around the clients and it caught your attention. A pile of ashes of his traitors. You believed this one to be fake too, but now looking at the Commander, you wouldn’t be surprised if it was real.

As if he heard your thoughts, a harsh push was sent your way from him. You groaned out from the slight pain and annoyance, you hoped he didn’t rip your dress like that. “Where are we going?” You questioned, still acting as if you weren’t arrested.

A part of you still couldn’t believe you were being arrested. In some parts you were expecting this for many months, but at the same time it felt unreal it was happening now.

One of the stormtroopers in front of you responded, “Lock her up.” He wasn’t responding to you, and the robotic voice made you scoff loudly. You also sighed out dramatically as you felt the cuffs click around your hands, as you made your way onto the ship.

You were trapped between two stormtroopers as they sat with you on the ship. The ship itself was somewhat small. The main area was where you were sitting, it stretched out the longest with a few lines of benches and a communication center off in the middle. The center itself was rather large, looking odd here on a small ship, it stretched out a few feet and the machines beeped and hummed at a constant rate. 

To the right of where you were seated was the cockpit, where you could see the Commander had boarded. And to the far left, was the only entrance and exit on the ship. Now you started to feel yourself criticizing the lack of color on this ship. If there was anyone out of the ordinary on here, it would only be you. You twitched your lip up in disgust at the thought of their fashion designs. It was way too dull for absolutely anything, and you were certain you would go mad if you stayed here too long.

Your dress remained intact for all you knew, as you wiggled yourself in a more comfortable position. Your hair and makeup, you just wished stayed perfect, because you had a feeling this might take more than a few hours.

“Does anyone here understand fashion? Or at least the concept of colors?” You questioned aloud, unsure if the stormtroopers next to you would react. As if on cue with what you said, you felt one stomp on your heeled foot. “Fuck!” You exclaimed, bending down to examine your foot.

Your toes started to bleed slowly, and you saw your nails had cracked. “Stupid.” You murmured, not sure if it was aimed to the stormtrooper or yourself. You stood up suddenly, ignoring the stormtroopers that were seated at your side, and found yourself walking straight to the cockpit. The stormtroopers eased away once you opened the glass door to the cockpit.

The only reasons you were heading there were to introduce yourself to the Commander, as well as to look for bandages. You doubted there would be any other bandages elsewhere on the ship. You were silently hoping that all those rumors were fake, and that the Commander would be a kind man. But you knew you were most likely wrong.

He didn’t even look towards you as you found your way to the co-pilot seat. No one else was in the small area except for you and him. “Greetings Commander.” You spoke hesitating due to the atmosphere in the room. You weren’t sure if he would respond or kill you. It felt too tense to even breathe the air as you sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

Kylo Ren moved his neck to face you as the engines started to hum. You twitched around in the seat, feeling even more panicked from his staring. Or at least you thought he was staring; with that mask you wouldn’t know.

“Prisoners should be detained, in an interrogation room.” He said, completely ignoring your introduction. You looked at him, slightly ticked off by his response. In fact, you felt many emotions, ranging from fear to anger. And maybe even a little amusement.

What is he thinking about? You shifted around in the seat again, now looking back down to your hands and tugging around causing the cuffs to make noise. “You shouldn’t consider me a prisoner.” You aired out, aiming to catch his attention. This is what you did best, you loved negotiating.

Negotiating was your main skill, and if Kylo Ren took the bait, then you would have a foot in the door, aiming for a lesser punishment. You didn’t even know what they had in mind for you at the First Order base, but you were sure it would be something extreme. It wasn’t ideal for either you or the First Order though, if they were to kill you. The power your family has can damage large operations, in which the Resistance could take advantage of.

You heard a strange noise come through his mask, which made you slightly confused. “Amusing to see you think you have any power over me.” The Commander sneered and you now understood that noise was a scoff at your attempt of negotiating.

You felt the anger in you rise as well as your fear. Before you could stop yourself, you shot back, “I’ll always have power over you.” Which was most likely not true, you could feel yourself cringe at the lie. How could you have power over him? He was the Commander of a deadly government. And you just knew bits and pieces of significant data of said government.

As if he grew bored of the conversation he hummed out while starting to lift off. You felt a small slither of relief, seeing as he didn’t just kill you or harm you in anyway. But at the same time, you still felt irritated; you bit back your lips to stop yourself from saying any more stupid ideas and watched as the exterior of the planet became almost a small dot. In an instant, the ship zoomed into lightspeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, hope you enjoy! word count: 1.1k   
> warnings: gets a lil sexual , and violence

Dreams and Memories  
Maybe it was the faint constant noise of the ship’s humming that lulled you asleep. You didn’t realize the trip would be that long, but the ship had been experiencing minor problems with lightspeed. The ship would boost into lightspeed, and slow down to a regular speed at random times. In the meantime, Kylo Ren was silent expect for the small noises you heard from his mask. It was his breathing, and perhaps that also helped you fell asleep.

While you slept in an uncomfortable position in the co-pilot’s seat, Kylo Ren sent a brief message to General Hux to inform him of the situation, and to prepare for a possible transfer to a new ship. This ship didn’t usually have any problems, but today that’s been proven wrong. It was quite irritating to the Commander.

You snuggled in the seat, turning over and moving your cuffed hands to your head to become like a pillow. You began to dream after thinking about today’s events.

Poe Dameron had come to visit you once more, and decided to spend the night, and you were ecstatic. You both were adorned in formal clothing in an empty ballroom. He had greeted you with a cheeky kiss to your neck, and held his hand out, asking for a dance. You graciously accepted and he pulled you closed, pressing his body aligned to yours, slow dancing along to peaceful music.

You moved your head up to stare at him again, so very close to each other. With a small smile Poe sent you, you felt his lips on yours. You smiled into the kiss, dancing faster now in happiness. He spun you around after the kiss ended, only to pull one of your arms up to his mouth and press multiple quick kisses, leading all the way to your neck. “Oh, Poe,” You moaned out, happy at the feeling.

You started to sigh as he settled into your neck, kissing and sucking on you. Your hands reached down behind you to feel his thighs, and with a gasp you found his-

A loud sound woke you up immediately. You twisted your head in different directions, forgetting where you were momentarily, only to see the Commander sitting in the pilot’s seat besides you. His feet were propped up against the console and you frowned, now seeing that was the noise that woke you up.

You scoffed at his interruption as Kylo Ren tilted his head to stare at you. You had no idea what he looked like but at that point you were sure he was looking extremely cocky. Smug bastard. You pushed your hands back in your lap, rolling your eyes and turning the other way.

Kylo Ren felt a twitch in his face, as he attempted to fight off the smirk that was forming. Even though you couldn’t see it, he knew you felt it. He also felt himself looking back at your dream. He didn’t intentionally investigate your mind at that point, but you were almost blasting out what was happening in your head.

The Resistance pilot’s face made Kylo Ren’s anger spike. Thinking of him more made Kylo Ren clench his fists tightly, while watching the stars fade in and out of lightspeed. The last time Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren met was not a favorable memory.

Poe Dameron stood on the edge of the cliff, watching as Kylo Ren and Rey speak for the last time. Poe was standing on guard, aiming his weapon towards the Commander. Rey in the meantime, was trying to coax Kylo Ren to join her. In a final battle, they both lost. With a last “No!” He pushed her away with the Force, causing Rey to hit a wall, rendering her unconscious.

Poe aimed the gun and hit the trigger. In that instant, a bullet hit Kylo Ren’s mask, ricocheting off to the floor. Instead of killed Poe, Kylo fled.

Kylo was pulled out of his head as you started speaking, “Is it true?” You were trying to find out more on the Commander. You didn’t even know what he looked like, and you felt almost more exposed here, having been woken up from your dream.

You stared back at his mask, attempting to “look him in the eyes”. You locked your stare at a certain point in the mask as you explained your question, “Is it true you read minds?” You already knew it was true, but you just wanted to learn more about his power with the Force.

The Commander scoffed at your question, making that odd noise in his mask again. You rolled your eyes at the sound, pushing further, “Commander Ren?” Your voice indicated your annoyed attitude, making Kylo smirk again under his mask. The way you spoke his name made him pause, glancing at you for a second.

“You needed a band aid?” He questioned, ignoring whatever you were trying to start. You suddenly sat up, rolling your chair to face him completely as you raised your eyebrows at his mask. You didn’t ask him for a band aid earlier. So, he did read your mind, proving to you he most certainly did watch as you dreamed of groping Poe Dameron.

You smiled at your little victory. Well, it wasn’t really a victory if he could just explore your mind that easily, without you detecting it. It was actually a loss on your end, but right now, you just wanted to focus on that odd little win.

Kylo Ren could feel the boastfulness coming off you in waves. It was annoying to him, more so than the lightspeed issue. Clicking his tongue at you he spoke up once again, “It would be preferable if a prisoner didn’t bleed on the floor.”. That managed to dull your mood again, as you plopped back in your seat, irritated at the man hiding behind the mask.

Prick. You wanted to cross your arms, but the cuffs stopped you, causing you to momentarily pull at them before sinking further into the chair. The Commander barely nodded to himself, proud how his words affected you; seeing how that put you in your place.

A sudden bump rippled against the spaceship, making you look at the Commander questionably. He too, was caught off guard by the sudden shake of the ship. The rumble stopped for a few moments, “What was that?” You asked, voice a little lighter than before. You were nervous, a little bit more than having met Kylo Ren. Before he could answer, another rumble rolled throughout the spaceship, and with that he looked at the console alarming him. And there it was, the all too familiar Millennium Falcon shooting at the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and for the kudos! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren x Reader x Poe Dameron Warnings: violence, mention of blood, some non descriptive death, and claustrophobia Word Count: 1.2k
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy! thank you for the kudos :) please let me know what you think of the story so far!

The Commander had lurched forward in the moment he realized the ship was being attacked. He held the controls of the ship, turning on the blaster machines at the back of the ship, where two stormtroopers started blasting the Millennium Falcon.

Seeing the ship made Kylo Ren’s stomach shift in disgust. The Millennium Falcon, once his father’s ship, now a Resistance ship. The fact the ship was still holding up after so many years was surprising and only made Kylo Ren feel angrier. He ignored your shouting and your questions, setting his focus on getting out of here.

The ship wasn’t in current shape to stand in an attack, and now it was more obvious seeing as the shields started to fail. Almost growling at the state of the ship, Kylo Ren pushed forward, now taking the shield defenses down completely, and sending an emergency message back to the First Order base. The best-case scenario would be landing near a First Order base, but it almost seemed impossible with the constant attacks hitting the ship.

You were beginning to hyperventilate, heaving in and out, trying to ease yourself from the sudden anxiety pounding in your head. “Wh- Who is that?” You questioned, feeling another hit to the side of the ship.

It was much stronger this time, knocking you out of the chair and you screamed as your already damaged toe hit the console in front of you. Crawling back to the seat, you strap yourself in with the belt, looking over to Kylo Ren in fear.

Your toe started to bleed much more now, and you pushed your leg up to your chest, to hold it down. The Commander didn’t offer you an answer for a moment, making you feel more panicked. “Co-commander?” You asked, letting your fear drive into your voice.

“Be _quiet_.” He snarled out at you, pissed off at your inquisitions while being attacked. Your eyes were still widened in fear but now you were feeling your adrenaline running. A spike of anger washed through you at Kylo Ren. _How dare he? What a fucking asshole!_

“How can I be _quiet_ when someone is trying to _kill me_?” You screeched, now desperately tugging at your hands, trying to pull apart the cuffs. Your whole body was shivering in fear, and you could practically feel your heart pounding in your head. Another explosion hit the ship, sending you forward in your seat with the belt tugging harshly around your neck.

The blast was much worse than the others. Both blaster machines had been blown up and destroyed now, and when Kylo Ren tried turning the shield back on, it wouldn’t work. Hitting the console hard one last time, he let out a yell in frustration.

“They aren’t trying to kill _you_.” Kylo Ren replied, now standing up out of his seat and heading the entrance of the cockpit. The harsh rumbles rolled out over again, making him stumble for a quick second, hitting his shoulder against the doorway.

You kept yelling at the Commander, getting no response now. _Why is he standing up?_ You stayed in your seat, turning your body to see what he was doing. You kept wondering what was going to happen. This whole experience was traumatic, and now you were fearing you were actually going to die within the next few minutes or so.

Kylo Ren appeared livid in his stance, and as you searched his figure for any signs of fear, there weren’t any. It was just the blinding anger that you could see now, as he yelled out again, shouting to the stormtroopers in the main area. You had no idea what he was demanding of them, you were too anxious to pay attention to it. His robotic voice commanding the others before turning back to you. In one small step, he reached your seat, turning it to the front to face the glass.

The tears started to burn on your skin as you cried silently, terrified for your life. The Commander stared at you, not bothering to do anything to calm you down, instead he was infuriated at you, and angry at what was happening.

He was quite sure the one piloting his father’s old ship was Poe Dameron. If Poe knew you were on this ship, Kylo wondered if the pilot would still attack. You had such a… _longing_ for Poe Dameron, and the Commander could only question if the man returned your lust for him. Your thoughts on the man irritated him. _How could you lust after Resistance scum?_ It seemed disgusting in his mind.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, a rough loud ripping noise burst behind him. In that same moment he felt the burst of lightspeed hit the cockpit, and in the final second he turned around to look. The main area of the ship was now destroyed and ripping away from the cockpit. Then it was gone, the familiar blur of the stars shifted once the lightspeed had completely started. It was silent now, except for your cries.

A noise escaped his mask, everything was gone, completely.

The glass door that was the exit to the cockpit was smeared in blood, and looking through it was the vastness of space, compelled into a blur from the lightspeed. He stood in silence for a few more moments, listening to your cries, before turning back and sitting in his chair.

Your crying started to calm down, and with a small whisper, “What happened?” Your voice had cracked, making you wince in displeasure of it. You feared the things that happened out of this room, but you were not scared of the Commander. He could feel it too, it felt like you were blasting it at him unintentionally.

“It’s gone.” He replied, after a second, not bothering to explain. His mind had been travelling quickly, trying to think of ways to get back to the Finalizer, or at least to a close by base. This had not gone by plan at all, it was supposed to be a simple arrest, and you were supposed to be in an interrogation room by now.

You on the other hand were thinking of everything that has just happened. A dread settled in your stomach at his words, you glimpsed behind you to see outside of the sealed door, seeing the blood spread across the glass, and the blur of the stars. A gasp fell out of your mouth, followed by a gag. You had the notion you needed to get out, and the feeling of nausea was overwhelming.

You refused to cry again; your body was having a hard time submitting to that, but you willed it. “What-, what now?” You questioned, stuttering out trying to fight the bile that was making its way up.

Kylo Ren repeated your question in his head, _What now?_ He was stuck with a traitor, and the each second, he spent in the cockpit with you, he wanted to scream and lash out. He was holding back now though, seeing that killing you would only work against him in this small space.

The remainder of the ship skipped on lightspeed, but now the Commander couldn’t control where the ship was heading, and unfortunately all the two of you could do is wait for the cockpit to slow down and stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> go check out my tumblr, kidney9-9


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! hope you enjoy! go check out my tumblr @kidney9-9  
> this chapter shows some of kylo's thoughts, and if you have any questions feel free to ask!   
> warnings: reader is upset, mention of blood, mention of death, kylo being sort of irritated

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” You asked, anger filled in your voice. You were angry, upset, scared. You didn’t know what was going to happen, and you are sure as hell you don’t want to die here. 

You scoffed aloud, thinking about the whole day. _Why did the Commander have to come today? So fucking irritating._ You realized your thoughts were somewhat irritational right now, how could you place the blame on the man hiding behind the mask?

It was ultimately your fault for being in this ship currently. And most importantly, you felt guilty. Those stormtroopers, people, on the other part of the ship- all dead. And you just sat here and cried over your own being- not theirs. _How selfish._

A name came up in your mind, making you feel shocked. _Poe Dameron._ You hoped he was doing alright, and away from the destruction that today had brought. As strange as it might have been, your mind drifted back to your encounter with him, almost calming you down.

Kylo Ren sneered at your thoughts, they were as loud as the silence in the room and he hated it. Poe Dameron did not deserve any sympathy; he was the reason those troopers died. And you were trapped under Poe Dameron’s spell that Kylo was destined to break.

Other than your thoughts on Poe Dameron, Kylo found himself smirking at your guilt and almost pity of yourself. Seeing you realize your own mistake like this, was the best part of this moment. The only part Kylo Ren found…acceptable about you.

“Are you always this silent when your followers die? Do you have no sympathy?” You accused, staring daggers into his mask. The tears dried up on your face, and your eyes felt dry and tired. Your entire body felt tired, but your mind was buzzing.

He shifted around in the pilot’s seat, turning to face you completely. Your allegation against him riled him up even more, making him grip onto the side of the seat tightly. “Shut up.” He spat out at you, watching as you reacted to his words, almost flinching away but then edging even closer again.

“Why should I shut up? This is all your fault. The reason we are going to die, and the reason why the others are dead is because of you!” You yelled out, red in the face as the words left you.

“The reason you will die is because of your betrayal to the First Order.” The Commander responded, fighting the urge to just kill you now. That wouldn’t be helpful in this moment. Not at all- it wouldn’t aid the First Order, or him.

They needed you for all the information on the moles of the First Order. You were the easiest to find and arrest, while the rest of your family had been off in different planets, always moving and making it too hard to predict and find. Even though you were the youngest of your family, it seemed they trusted you enough to run certain operations inside some casinos.

It pissed Kylo Ren off to no ends. There you were living and betraying the lives of the First Order, and not even feeling guilty. But now Kylo could feel the fear running off you and the guilt was overwhelming too. It made him even more furious, thinking that now after you _see_ the destruction you finally feel guilty about it. It seemed you didn’t know the full extent of your family’s power and how their actions, as well as yours, but now maybe you had the idea of what information can do.

Maybe a few hundreds have died because of your family’s actions against the First Order. Your family didn’t even align themselves with the Resistance and seeing you just give out information to Poe Dameron; it would destroy more parts of the First Order. But Kylo knew you didn’t know that, and he was sure you wouldn’t even comprehend the fact that you were the reason so many lives were gone. _What a naïve thing,_ he thought.

His thoughts drifted again, maybe in a separate life you would have been all knowing and all powerful. He would have respected you immensely for that, if you knew your true power in this messy game, even though the two of you weren’t on the same side.

Kylo’s thoughts drifted to your family again. Your family didn’t exactly commit to the First Order obviously. Instead your family stood as its own power and didn’t align with either sides. It would damage your reputation if you joined either forces, seeing as the casino made money off First Order officers and workers; and if your family did align with the First Order, they would be losing some profit.

His thoughts of you and your family went away as he saw your toe being clutched in your hand. He didn’t realize how you banged your toe so much, now the blood dropped repeatedly on the tile of the ship. His lips tinted up in distaste, and he looked away again.

You didn’t respond to the Commander again after that. Yes, sure it was considered a crime of what your family was doing with blackmailing officers, but hopefully you could make a… deal with the First Order. But you knew you would be lucky if your life was spared when dealing with Kylo Ren.

You clutched your toe harder, as another surge of pain went through you. Was this toe going to be the only thing in pain once you get off this ship? Or _if_ you get off this ship? You really tried not to cry, now the panic was pushing through you in waves and your lips were quivering.

A tear slipped through, and then dozens followed, and you bit down your lips to stop yourself from making any noises. You felt sort of pathetic at yourself, everything was a mess.

“Stop.” The Commanded stated, irritated at you for being, human? He wasn’t sure himself, but maybe it was your harsh feelings of panic, guilt, and anger that were affecting him. Before he met you, he thought you weren’t capable of those feelings, but now seeing you act like this- silently sobbing hopelessly in the chair next to him; he could see you are very much human.

You were so human, it annoyed him. He was irritated at himself too now for what you were causing him to feel.

“Stop? You want me to stop doing what?” You whisper back, trying to keep your voice from cracking. You were playing it as though he didn’t just see you cry, and hopefully he wouldn’t make you cry even more.

He looked at you again and without saying anything he nodded back. Maybe that made you feel a little better now; it was decent of him to let you be for now. And now all the two of you could do is sit and wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you have a good day/night


End file.
